


Forgotten

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series six-Chris survived the fall but lost his memory of his time in Oz. Does he still get back with Toby? Is it even a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

”Who the hell is that blond guy and why is he staring at me all the time?” asked Keller and put a card down.  
Ryan O’Reily sighed deeply. Here we go again, or maybe not. Chris Keller had survived the fall that said blond guy had maybe or maybe not caused, but lost all memory of his time in Oz.   
Ryan had taken Keller under his wing, since even an amnesiac Keller retained his devious cunning and raw physical strength. He was a very useful ally. Plus he needed someone to talk to, now that Cyril was dead and Gloria was rarely seen.   
“His name is Tobias Beecher,” said Ryan, wondering how to address this, “he and you had a history”  
“Where we fucking?”  
“Yeah. When you weren’t trying to kill each other you did the beast with two backs a lot.”  
“Was he good?” asked Keller causing Ryan to snort.  
“K-boy, I’m no fag okay. You seemed to think he gave world-class blowjobs, you told me enough times. He also bit off an Aryan dick that Robson put in him without asking first. All I’m saying is proceed with caution. He’s a loon, a dangerous loon.”  
Keller seemed to take it all in.  
“He never bit my dick though?”  
“No. But he tried to shank you twice. You on the other hand broke his arms and heart for Vern Schillinger. He forgave you so he’s a fucking loon. He may have caused your fall..”  
“Okay, I get it, stay away and pray history doesn’t repeat itself.”  
“That’s the wise choice k-boy,” said Ryan, while knowing Keller was smart but not wise in matters of the heart. Nor was Beecher.

*

Toby was looking at sister Pete again. She had invited him to talk about things.   
“Tobias,” she said. “How are you?”  
“I’m as fine as I can be. Keller’s back. I guess that’s why you wanted to talk?”  
“Yes. How does that make you feel?”  
“How do you think? He messed up my parole.”  
“You still love him?”  
“I always will, sister. But I hate him just as much. I wish him the best, but I don’t want to see him again.”  
“He’ll be okay. He’s with Ryan. They get along fine.”’  
“Of course. They never loved each other and tried to destroy themselves with it.”  
“Is that what you two did?”  
“Pretty much, yeah. I’m done with the drama sister.”  
“Okay. If you want to talk my door is always open for you.”  
“Thanks.”

Toby sighed. This time he’d stay away from Chris, as a tribute to Said who no doubt would applaud his new wiser approach.

*

He saw Keller and Ryan play cards and no doubt discuss some new profitable venture.  
Torquemada would be in need of a partner or two. At one point Chris caught his eye and gave him a curious look. No, he’d heed Pete’s advice and use better judgment this time.  
Keller was the reason he was in for life, apart from his surviving family members. Keller had ruined his promising relationship with Marion and his chance at a real life. Marion hadn’t come to see him more than twice. She was moving to California. She was young and had all her life ahead of her; he’d only hold her back.  
One Cathy Jo came to see Miguel but he told her to stay away. He wasn’t making parole anytime soon. He seemed to be Torquemada’s right hand man now. Well, at least he had a purpose now. That was more than Toby could say for himself. Without Chris his focus was lost, he was drifting aimlessly.

*

“Why don’t you join us Beech?” asked Ryan.  
Toby nodded. He had to face Chris sometime. They played poker with Rebadow and Busmalis. Chris kept eyeing him with obvious interest.  
“So,” he said, “I hear I knew you before.”  
“You could say that.”  
“I don’t remember anything. Not from Oz anyway. I take it we met here.”  
“Yeah. Look, why don’t we focus on the game.”  
“Suit yourself. What do I call you?”  
He flashed back to Keller calling him “Toby” while cradling him in his arms.  
“Beecher,” he said.  
“Fine. Now, deal.”  
He did, noticing everyone looking at him. Ryan won as usual.

*  
“Stay away from Keller,” said Arif.  
He and Toby had gotten to talk after Said’s death and Arif’s expulsion from the Muslims.  
“Yeah. I will this time.”  
“Not only is it a sin, but he’s a bad person. Said told you that didn’t he?”  
“Yes. Frequently.”’  
“Said was very wise.”

“How are you doing Zahir?”  
“Well..I’m isolated but Allah is with me.”  
“Your brothers will forgive you.”  
“You think so?”  
“Yes. They’ll understand you acted recklessly but with good intentions. You are showing true repentance.”  
“Thank you Tobias.”  
Beecher nodded. At least he did something right.

*  
He wound up alone with Keller in the laundry. Oh, the irony. He had to laugh.  
“Why are you laughing?” asked Chris.  
“Nothing. I just remembered something.”  
“Well since I can’t, why don’t you tell me?”  
“I really shouldn’t. This is where you first kissed me.”  
“I see. I don’t usually kiss guys.”  
“You did with me. A lot.” He realized he sounded wistful.  
“Of course at the time you were breaking me for Vern. You probably didn’t mean you loved me.”  
“Loved? I thought we were just fucking?”  
“Nevermind. That’s all it was. Fucking. It was a prison thing.”  
“Okay,” said Keller and looked at Toby’s mouth, then his ass. He seemed to like what he saw. “If you want to fuck again I’d be okay with that,” said Chris.  
“Me too,” said Toby and wished he hadn’t. But post Marion he had been celibate for months and it was tearing at him. He and Chris could be fuckbuddies and that would in no way go wrong. Pete and Arif would not like it that was for sure.

*

A few nights later he agreed to see Chris in the storage room. The one where Ronnie died.   
Chris was there.   
“One thing,” said Toby. “Don’t laugh at my tattoo. Your old buddy Vern did it, it’s a swastika.”  
“Ouch. Where you his prag?”  
“Yeah, but I was never yours. And this doesn’t make me that either. I’m just a friend with benefits.”  
“Fine,” said Chris and pulled him close. “Thought I’d kiss you.”  
He did and Toby tried not to feel too much when Chris wrapped strong arms around him. The old chemistry was still there. He was hard as hell, and moaned into Chris’ mouth.  
“Mm,” said Chris. “I like that. Think I’ll like fucking you.”  
“You used to. A lot.”  
With that Chris pulled Toby’s pants and his own down. Their coupling was urgent and messy. When Chris came inside him, he couldn’t help but recall past times. It felt good, almost like home. They moved apart and got dressed.   
“Let’s do that again,” said Chris.  
Toby nodded.

*

“The fuck k-boy,” said Ryan, “Are you and he at it again?”  
“Yeah. But for me it’s not again. It’s all new.”  
“But not for him. He has all this history and expectations.”  
“Like a chick who wants you to put a ring on it?”  
“Kinda.”  
“He said it was just fucking.”  
“Trust me Keller, it wasn’t. It was mad love in Technicolor extravaganza with trains going in tunnels and extra looney tunes.”  
“That’s okay. I got time, I need to do something with it.”  
Ryan shook his head. He couldn’t keep those two apart even if he wanted to. A Keller who was nuts about Beecher was a normal thing in Oz. 

*  
Toby blew Chris off for a few days, but he soon returned to their fuckbuddy thing. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t still love Chris. Chris for his part didn’t give a rats ass about what people thought. Ryan approved as long as he didn’t hear blow-by-blow accounts. Keller told Ryan the blowjobs were world-class. Ryan sighed. He could use one.

*  
Arif was back with his fellow Muslims. He didn’t approve of Beecher’s little affair; so of course Toby gave him a speech about love seeing no boundaries and Arif left in a huff. Toby was nothing if not bullheaded as someone had said to him once. Said could have told Arif all about that. 

*

During one of their interludes Toby blurted out “I love you.”  
Chris looked at him and said:” Thought you said you didn’t.”  
“I lied. It was better for my sanity. But I do love you.”  
“The me I was or the me I am now?”  
“Both. There isn’t a you I won’t love.”  
“Ryan said that. I’m okay with it.”  
“You are?”  
“Look, I’ve felt a connection to you since day one. When Ryan said we used to fuck I figured why not do that again. But that’s not all. I care about you.”  
“Um..wow. Everyone tells me I should stay away.”  
“Since when do you follow rules?”  
“I used to. But not in Oz.”  
“Okay, then. Let’s break them.”  
“Hell, yes.” 

Toby knew everyone would disagree but the hell with them. They hadn’t lived this thing with Chris; he needed it to feel alive. Perhaps less blood would be spilled this time. Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Free for all prompt:  
> Beecher/Keller post s6 AU fic – I’ve seen a few stories like this, but I can’t get enough. What if Keller survived the fall but lost his memory (of life in Oz)? He comes back into Em City and can hold his own (maybe O’Reily befriends him), but with no idea of context. Toby is both angry with him and heartbroken, and stays away (at everyone’s request and his own feelings of uncertainty/guilt), but they are both instinctively drawn to each other. Chris doesn’t get his memory back but they ‘create’ something new. Lots of angst, but ideally I’d dig a happy (as much as possible) ending for them.


End file.
